


The Courtesan

by jennibare



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 18th Century, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Historical, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennibare/pseuds/jennibare
Summary: The Avatar world mimics 18th-century Europe. Katara a fiery courtesan from the Water Tribe is introduced to Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. The two find themselves caught between hearts and politics, lovers and royalty, the life they've built and the reality of the ever changing times around them.  Cross-posted from FF.net for old times sake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in a hybrid Avatar universe fast forwarded a couple hundred years to be the equivalent to 18th century Europe (Water Tribe= Russia- cold and vast, backwards trying to catch up to the West, Earth Kingdom- France/Prussia/Holy Roman Empire- a conglomerate of varying nations joined together as one, Fire Nation- England- had become the most powerful nation through war and invasions but collapsed upon itself, Air Nomads-a blend of Gypsies and Quakers. There is bending but as technology advances, natural abilities lessen.
> 
> While the word "courtesan" has become synonymous with "prostitute", they were two vastly different occupations. They were "prostitutes" in that sex was typically involved but in was only a minor facet of their lives. They were expected to be witty, intelligent, well-dressed, and ready to converse in a variety of topics from art to politics. Though their profession was looked down upon it thrived simply because they embodied everything that men wanted: fiery, independent, and intelligent. They chose how to live their lives and were not ruled by anyone but themselves.

The lace at her elbows swished in time to her motions as Katara fanned herself leisurely between sips of wine waiting for Iroh to move the chess piece.

The sunlight poured into the large windows of Iroh's apartments. Tapestries covered the walls, the luxurious furniture meticulously arranged upon fine imported rugs in the game room in which they played their daily game of chess. Iroh, a former general of the Fire Nation, now retired in the great city of Ba Sing Se, sat in this opulent room with his courtesan, Katara. He had paid greatly for her and sincerely enjoyed her company. While she was certainly a thing of beauty, he was not interested in all the duties that her title held. Unlike most men his age, at 19 years, she was too young for his tastes and he relieved himself in women more fitting his age. Her ripe flesh was better suited for a younger man and he did not balk in jealousy when she took other lovers as many of her other companions had. In a way, he felt to be her protector having to step in when a man could not accept her rejection. The only reason he had taken her services was for her charm and grace, her intelligence and spark. To have her on his arm during social events earned him more than enough looks of envy from his peers and was worth every gold piece in his coffers.

Being a widower had made him lonelier than he expected and her presence had been a blessing to his old soul. She was the daughter he never had and he was always pleased to spoil her thusly. And having grown in poverty, as he had learned over their time together, Katara was more than happy to be the recipient to his gifts.

He grumbled a bit, plotting and planning, stroking his grey beard thoughtfully then finally moved his piece triumphantly. Katara pretended to ponder her dire situation, then gracefully grabbed her piece placing it in its preordained space announcing "Check mate."

In mock disgust, Iroh barked out a laugh, running a hand over his thinning grey hair kept loose. "You have beaten me yet again. This is a farce to the greatest degree!"

Katara merely smiled, swishing the fan over her face then fanned her heated companion who smiled pleasantly into the breeze on this hot afternoon. "I am truly sorry that I won again. Perhaps, we could play a game better suited to your abilities. A game of cards perhaps? You can cheat better with those." She winked knowingly at him. Their games always for sport.

A rap against the door intruded on their afternoon games. Iroh stood, adjusting his waistcoat while Katara sat back into the velvet-padded chair to stare out the window down onto the boulevard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, General," the butler bowed, "I have come to inform you your nephew has just arrived." They had been anticipating the boy's arrival for the past month and Katara couldn't be happier if for nothing else than to have a different topic to discuss. The prince's arrival to their corner of the world was all the old general could discuss. One would think the boy was his son, and as Katara learned, he practically was.

Iroh beamed, vocalizing his happiness to all. He assisted his lady in getting up from the chair, linking her arm in his and made their way downstairs to the foyer. "Zuko!" General Iroh called out before they were even halfway down the curved staircase.

His nephew turned from the servants who were moving his belongings inside and smiled up at his beloved uncle greeting him in return. "Uncle!"

Katara half expected a boy not quite out of the reaches of childhood from the way Iroh spoke of Zuko, despite knowing full well that he was of 21 years of age. Her mind had conjured a young Iroh, short and stocky. That was not at all who stood in their marble foyer. Before her was a fine young man, not a trace of fat straining the material of his red cutaway tailored coat opened to expose the white satin waistcoat . His dark breeches hit at his knees giving way to shapely calves covered in white silk stockings. His black hair was brushed back and tied at the nape of his neck with a black velvet ribbon. His pale, clean shaven face was strong and masculine. A regal nose topped full lips. If only for the matching gold eyes, Katara would hardly have suspected their relation.

His smile however faltered as his eyes slipped to the woman on his uncle's arm slowly changing to a frown. Had she already disgusted him by simply next to his uncle? Many men were uncertain about women like her, the independence enjoyed by a courtesan being too "unladylike". A woman is to be seen not heard, yet the needs of men oft overruled this opinion, much to Katara's amusement. She enjoyed teasing, like a puma-cat with a gopher-mouse. She held her head higher and sauntered a little wider bringing the lace fan to her face.

As she watched the two men embrace and give their gratitude for a safe arrival, she admired the view of the guest. She shouldn't have been acting like this. She had been around men since her introduction to the world at age 15. She had entertained ambassadors, princes, and high merchants and every class in between. From an early age she had been raised to manipulate the hearts and wills of these men that desired her like her mother and grandmother before her. Now here she was, her heart fluttering like a maiden on her wedding night. Perhaps it had been too long since she had been bedded and this virile young man in her midst was sparking a desire held dormant by older men vying for her affections. She was a picky girl after all and not just any man could grace her bed. And fewer still could grace her heart.

While she too enjoyed the 64-year-old's company as a dear friend and was grateful for his keeping, she also longed for love. True love. Mother and Grandmother warned of her of such feelings. They were dangerous for courtesans, and worse still if she chose to be a wife. It is better to maintain emotional distance from her lovers and so far she had done that well. Before Iroh, there had been several other men who were her keepers and she enjoyed each one for varying reasons and done well enough to keep them at arm's length.

So why, now, she should start thinking of such a thing as love? She'd only just met him. But the way his eyes kept flicking to her made her pulse race.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she approached the two men and Iroh swept his arm proudly introducing his Katara. "She has been a wonderful addition to this household and I praise the heavens for her arrival," the old general boasted, amber eyes sparkling at his mistress.

Zuko bowed respectfully to his uncle's courtesan as she curtseyed to him. When his eyes lifted, she noticed his breath still. She knew she was stunning in the cream colored gown adorned with blue rosettes, her ample bosom plumped high thanks to the corset, her delicate throat adorned with the sapphire necklace inherited from her mother, the pads on her hips made them look appealingly large while the beaded stomacher pointed the way to her nether regions. Forgoing the powdered wigs reserved for formal occasions, her brown curls were half piled on her head the remainder draped across her shoulders.

He took her small hand in his large one and kissed the knuckles. His golden eyes met hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zuko saw the color rise in her cheeks for the briefest moment, feeling a heat pass over him as well, and she smiled broadly, "As with you. You must be tired from your journey? I will have the servants show you to your room so you may refresh yourself before supper."

She was truly well-bred from Water Tribe blood and her lilting voice and gracious demeanor proved it. Though she wasn't a wife, she took command of the widower's household and ran it as if it was hers. Such a bold move for one of her standing but she was so loved by the staff that they hardly minded. Plus she made the old general happy and for that they were grateful.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

An hour after his arrival, Zuko made his way to the surprisingly large dining room. It was decorated as it would be back home in the Fire Nation. The dinner was delicious and the company even more so. Zuko was amazed by the woman, always witty and humorous and more intelligent than most women he had met in his twenty-one years. She could discuss the politics of some Fire Nation colony and within the same breath crack a raunchy joke. They had retired to the sitting room to talk more of Zuko's travels as part of his Grand Tour and enjoy a snifter or two of the Fire Whiskey Zuko had brought with him. It was common for young men of royal blood to see the Earth Kingdom and become "worldly" before settling into their lives at home. Ba Sing Se was the last leg of his tour and naturally a visit with Uncle Iroh was top priority.

With an exaggerated yawn, Katara lifted from her seat, the men following suit as a show of courtesy, "I am exhausted from this eventful day. Do please enjoy your drinks. Good night, Sweet General," she placed a dainty kiss on his cheek and turned to Zuko, dipping to a respectful curtsy in the prince's direction. "And good night to you as well, Sweet Nephew." 

"Good evening to you as well, mademoiselle," Zuko bowed back. 

Taking the glass in hand and settling into his favorite chair, Iroh swirled it taking in the aroma of the homeland he'd not seen in nearly ten years. all while watching his nephew follow his mistress's leave from the room. 

"She is beautiful, yes?" switching to Fireish so that should Katara be listening she would not understand nearly as well. Iroh smirked at the blush that graced his nephew's cheeks. 

Iroh laughed, "She is your sister's age, you know?"

Zuko tried to repress the shiver of disgust. He knew Uncle to be a lady's man, but to have someone so much younger... Zuko never understood the appeal. "Then why do you keep her?"

Iroh, "Zuko, my boy, all of this is an illusion, a pretty game the aristocracy plays and in order to play it properly you must have certain pieces that give you an advantages over your competitors."

"Katara?" Zuko found the name to roll nicely off his tongue. It was exotic and dark, like her.

"Yes, she is young and beautiful and my adversaries are willing to whisper secrets in her ear as she strokes more than their egos."

"She is your spy?"

"No, no, no. She assists me, I assist her. There is great political upheaval around the world right now and since both of us are seeds from other lands, we have to be careful which gardeners we allow to tend to us. And," Iroh smiled wickedly, "Her fruits are ripe and in need of proper plucking. Perhaps, a young gardener should tend to her."

Zuko blushed brightly, trying to hide behind the brandy snifter. "And yet, you bed her, Uncle. I would not be a brother starling, stealing what is yours."

Lifting heavily from his velvet chair, Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It is a joy to have you here. I hope that you are wise enough to follow what is laid out for you."

Come morning, Zuko found Katara to be gone. "This is not her home, Zuko," Iroh explained, taking a bite of bread and sausage, "She has her own apartments several streets away." Zuko's mind raced. This was not the norm. A woman was supposed to live with a man. Whether it be with a husband or a father or a brother, a woman could not possibly live alone. It made no sense. "Besides she didn't want to interrupt our reunion. She will join us later this evening though. The Ba Sing Se opera is performing tonight and we will all go together. For now, let me show you around town. You simply must try the local teas. They are divine!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A final inspection in the mirror confirmed her belief. She looked spectacular. The finest silk and brocade gown in a deep midnight blue trimmed with padded bands of satin, chenille lace, and flowers of gathered ribbon. Her wig was tall and dotted with additional ribbons and pearls. Though she despised wigs, it would be a fashion faux pas not to wear one to such an event.

The carriage moved over the bumpy cobbled roads to Iroh's apartments. There her gentlemen waited outside in the crisp night air. Her breath caught at the sight of Zuko. Why did he make her do that? The legs. That must be it. So well defined under the silk stockings. Or perhaps the shoulders, broad beneath the mauve coat embroidered with images of dragons and celestial beings worn over the dark crimson waistcoat with white lace peeking out from the collar and sleeves. Or maybe it was the way his lips curled into an easy smile at something Iroh said. There was something to be had about a man who could genuinely smile.

The men greeted her with bows and kisses on the knuckles. Once Katara was back inside and Zuko seated primly across, Iroh lifted as though to get in instead breaking into a coughing fit. His young companions tried to get to him from within the carriage.

"Uncle, what is it?" Zuko began and both finished, "Are you okay?"

"It's my lungs. Giving me problems again. I should stay home. Don't worry about me. You enjoy the opera. Tell me all about it." With that he slammed the door closed and yelled at the driver to go. Zuko and Katara sat in silence as they pulled away staring out the window to their dear old man.

"You know he tricked us, don't you?" Katara laughed sinking into the plush seat.

"You could say that," Zuko glowered.

Katara watched as he stared out the window, looking as a petulant child forced into something. An idea popped into her head. "Do you enjoy the opera?"

When Zuko replied with a well rehearsed response, Katara rolled her eyes. "You are a horrible liar. Would you rather do something else?" Zuko looked puzzled and slightly fearful.

Lifting her arms, she undid the pins from her wig and set the mound of hair on the seat next to her. She fluffed out her tresses then banged on the window of the carriage. The driver stilled the horses while Katara poked out her head. "To Lady Bei Fong's!"

The driver smiled and Zuko was under the impression that this was going to be far from a boring evening at the opera as originally intended.


	2. Chapter 2

The harpsichord wafted a raucous melody from the interior of the manor home. Katara rang the bell announcing their presence. As they waited for the butler to greet them, she spied the apprehensive look on her companion's face.

"You said yesterday that part of your tour is to experience the world, no?" her luscious accent lilting from her painted lips as she shoved rogue strands of hair into the hastily built pile atop her head.

Zuko blinked as though weighing the choice before him. "But of course. It's the whole purpose. I have to learn of the world so I can be a better ruler some day." The mantra obviously instilled in him from a young age, Katara thought. She willed herself not to roll her eyes. Men of royal blood always seemed to have the same beliefs no matter where they hailed from.

Not willing to wait any longer, Katara opened the door and grabbed Zuko's hand. "You cannot learn all about the world simply studying in observatories and viewing old relics of the past. This in here is living and it seems to me that you need to experience what's inside." Reaching to his wig, she carefully removed it and flung it away. "And you most certainly won't be needing this. Now come."

Rounding the corner, they came upon an orgy of frivolity. Platters of food and drink littered the room. There was gambling and dancing and loud talking (or was that arguing?) and drinking. Men were lounging in chairs, some with their waistcoats removed. A man of significance should never be seen without and there they were as though being seen without theirs was perfectly natural. The women were just as bad- some dancing around in nothing but petticoats and bare feet.

Katara felt him stiffen next to her. "These are good people. Iroh would have my head if I took you somewhere he wouldn't approve."

"Katara!" they heard approach. A petite little thing with a voice not fitting her stature approached. Her jet black hair was a mess of curls nearly engulfing her moon-shaped face. It was her eyes however that made people stop. Surely they were green but the milkiness belied her disability. "You've brought us a fresh body? Excellent!"

"Zuko, this is Toph Bei Fong," Katara waved then plucked a goblet of wine for herself and Zuko from a passing butler. "Toph, this is Zuko."

"Zuko? As in the Prince Zuko that our favorite General refuses to hush about?"

"One and the same." Watching poor Zuko try to figure out if he should bow to the blind girl or kiss her hand or stand there like a simpleton would have been more humorous if Katara hadn't found the man to be so appealing. "Lady Toph is from the House of Bei Fong in the state of Gaoling."

It was then a man approached, wrapping his arms around the young woman's waist, drunkenly kissing her cheek and spinning her round. "Don't let her fool you, brother. She is no lady."

Katara laughed and Zuko pondered this man with a nearly shaved head and large grey eyes. The yellows and blues of his suit hung off his petite frame as though he was a man far younger than his years.

"I've heard of them," Zuko answered, ignoring the rudeness of the interruption, "You're family is quite powerful in the south and their dealings with the-"

"Yes, yes," Toph brusquely waved away, turning to her companion to pick at his cravat, "I've no interest in their dealings. Besides, I'm just a blind girl. What could I possibly offer them?" With that she laughed loudly and spun away with the boy-man.

"You'd be wise not discuss business with her," Katara chided, placing the wine glass in his hand. "Oh there he is! Come. There is someone I want you to meet."

oooOOOooo

In his travels, Zuko had been many places. From the finest of universities to the bawdiest of public houses and, in this seemingly upstanding home, appeared to be the oddest blend of the two. Men-and women!- debated policies of the world while sipping Madeira wine and smoking tobacco, the cards slapped against the table in a game of pharaoh as the losers stripped a single piece of clothing away from themselves, a reading of some of the filthiest poetry to hit his ears came from somewhere and that somewhere was where he was being led.

"Ah! The most beautiful woman in all of Ba Sing Se graces us with her presence," the man, tall and slender, ceased his readings and slid an arm around Katara's waist, kissing her most inappropriately on the mouth as he spun her around. His chocolate brown hair was unkempt, his matching brown eyes winked at Zuko. "And what's this? Does said woman have a new companion?"

Katara giggled and pushed the other man away. She turned back to Zuko and linked her arm in his. "Jet, this is General Iroh's nephew, Zuko."

Jet made a sweeping bow then stood adjusting his coat and hair in a mocking display. "So it would seem we have more royalty in our midst. We'll have to be on our best behavior."

"As though you could," Katara teased, popping a candy into her mouth. She teased with the way she suckled on the morsel and it was obvious that she did it on purpose. She leaned in to Zuko, "Jet here is a poet. Politics, romance, whatever strikes him that moment. He's been banned in several cities in the Earth Kingdom because of this."

"It's an outrage," Jet burst. "The heart should not be contained and the soul should not be crushed by the bourgeoisie."

"Oh, I agree, love. Do tell though? What was that you were reading?" Katara lowered into the settee and patted the spot next to her for Zuko to sit.

"Just my most recent accomplishment," he beamed. He took a hearty drink, a snuff of tobacco, and then nodded in Zuko's direction. "However, it may tarnish the ears of our sweet prince."

Zuko balked. How dare someone taunt him so. "I am not so innocent. Let's hear it."

Jet bowed, cleared his throat and began:

> One doth spy the Lady Blue
> 
> She generates rapture in all she knew
> 
> With cerulean eyes and wicked tongue
> 
> With the lads she has all the fun.
> 
> Alas! My lady does not see
> 
> How she does torment me
> 
> As I hear each cry of oh!
> 
> My heart is filled with cries of woe
> 
> One day with the Lady Blue I will lie
> 
> And on that day I shall die! 

"Bravo! Bravo!" Katara cried out, laughing and clapping loudly as did the others around her. She rose from her seat and began flirting and touching as though the two were already lovers, but the poem was painfully obvious. This man wanted Katara and could not have her. To his surprise, a bit of jealousy rose to his throat. He downed his wine then picked up another glass; it was stronger than wine and just what he needed.

This was odd. Why should he feel this way over a woman he just met? Yet, as he continued to watch her with the poet, he could see how the poem rang true.

He knew of courtesans, knew what they were and what they did. He remembered all of his father's. Each young lady cycling out of his father's wing and when they were sent away never to be seen again they knew another royal bastard would soon be arriving to the royal nursery. How many half-blood kin did Zuko have? He lost track years ago. The only sibling that mattered was his sister. Younger than him by eighteen months. Sent away to the convent for proper training as a daughter of royalty. He hadn't seen her since he was 13. No matter. She was just a girl. And girls were simply there to provide heirs.

Yet this Katara... She was nothing like any of the women he'd ever met. She patiently taught him the simple country steps as the harpsichord and violin was played, was ruthless in the game of pharaoh, drank like a fish, and smiled like the sun. This was her element, this rowdy group of young libertines. And though he was a stranger, they made him feel welcome. Katara made certain of it. "These are the people I consider my family since I've not seen my own in many years," she had explained during the course of the night. "Sometimes it's that family that is the most worthwhile. With them, I am just me."

He felt a body beside him shortly after Katara had slipped away for moment. It was the little blind girl and her companion, Aang. "I hear she's beautiful."

"I suppose."

"I've never seen her of course, but men fall all over for her. Just look at this idiot beside me." Zuko turned to the man-boy who smiled broadly. "Even he was smitten. But she's a picky girl. We once had a fortune teller come. Told her she'd have a great romance with a powerful bender. Are you a bender?" She poked Zuko in the shoulder hardly giving him a chance to reply. "I bet you are. All Fire Nation leaders are. Plus I can smell you."

"Smell me?"

She took a small pinch of snuff and inhaled. "Like a candle about to light. That moment before the spark. Sparky! That's what I'll call you." She laughed brashly and turned to walk away. "Just be good to her. Otherwise me and Twinkle Toes will have to hunt you like a rabbi-roo."

"Why do you think such a thing? We've only just met yesterday."

"Katara keeps certain things private because it's simpler for her. That she brings you to see us says that she trusts you. And if she trusts you, she feels something. And if she feels something, than brother, you'd have to be blinder than me."

Aang spoke up, "Time is an illusion. And just because you say you just met means nothing. Sometimes love just happens." He turned to Toph and lifted her chin to give a tender kiss. "And in these times, love doesn't come simply. Especially to those in power."

Zuko drained another glass of wine and diverted his eyes as the couple kissed once, twice more. He broke the awkwardness by asking, "Why do you call him Twinkle Toes, by the way?"

The man-boy piped in, his voice on the cusp of breaking, "Because I'm in the opera and I play the women."

"But don't let that fool you," Toph grinned wickedly and kissed him on the cheek, "this boy can please a woman like only another woman can."

Zuko felt himself blush from hair to foot. He was shocked by such language from a woman.

The night gave way to dawn and as couples broke off to rooms, Katara led Zuko outside to the pond. There they sat in the dew kissed grass watching the horizon for the sun to awaken. Zuko felt its pull and though he should have been exhausted, there was something about the sun that always invigorated him.

"I see the way you look at me," eyes closed and a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "You think me a simple whore, yes?"

Zuko blustered for a moment. He must not have been the only one to think thusly and the pause he gave told her so.

"Well, there is more to what me than just bed play. And you would be wise to remember that," her eyes met his dead on then slid back closed, changing the topic, "I love this time. At the cusp of night and day. It's as though the moon and the sun are joined for just a few moments before they have to go their separate ways." She then shifted as best she could to rise in the heavy gown with its large panniers. Zuko rose and offered his hand to her. She stood so close; he could smell her rose scented perfume mixed with her natural musk. It was heady and he felt his body react in a way it shouldn't have.

She simply smiled that little smile, and glanced away shyly. Zuko felt that this was not a normal reaction for her and it tempted him so. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the bare knuckles. He felt her shiver as he felt his own. No, he must have been mistaken. She pulled her hand away and nodded to the carriage that waited.

"I better get you home, sweet prince. I don't want Iroh to be upset that I kept you away from your learnings." She turned and with skirts lifted made her way through the grass to be let inside the carriage.

He felt shamed for having been so bold with her. Surely Uncle wouldn't be upset with her, but he was certain it would be a different tale for him.

ooOOOoo

Bathing wasn't a common practice as many believed it to be unhealthy and how disease spread but to Katara she couldn't survive without her daily bath. She savored the feeling of this element around her. She pushed and pulled the water, swirling it, making it bubble. It was home.

As she lay in the tub of marble, she pondered the evening before. She tried to view it from Zuko's eyes. She recalled the way he stiffened when she was around Jet. Oh, she was quite aware of Jet's affection for her and in truth he was an appealing man. He just didn't appeal to her in the way that he desired. She couldn't force something that wasn't there.

Yet, in such a small amount of time, there was something there with that Zuko. She lowered herself further into the tub at the thought of him. His dancing was clumsy, he never grasped the gambling in pharaoh, he was late to laugh at the jokes and early to argue his point. He was so awkward in the social gathering that it endeared him to her. She felt the urge to protect and nurture him to bring out the man within. He had a gentle soul, she could feel it yet there was a spark and passion that lie festering beneath. It just needed to be drawn out.

And Iroh! That trickster. He knew exactly what he was doing when he feigned sickness. He knew that Katara would take him to the Bei Fong manor. He must have known that she was exactly what his repressed nephew needed.

Of course, maybe Zuko was exactly what she needed too.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara hung on Iroh's arm as the threesome strolled through the sights and sounds of the great city of Ba Sing Se visiting the fantastic shops and stalls. It was a far cry from the museums and such that a proper man should visit and Zuko seemed content enough. She admired that he willingly held her wicker basket loaded with various goods picked up along the way. She especially liked Zuko's little blush when Iroh bought a panda lily for her. "I am told that in this land this flower symbolizes true love. Perhaps the wrong man gives this to you."

"Regardless of the giver, this receiver is more than honored." Katara flashed her smile to Zuko and linked her arm back into Iroh's moving them to the next stall.

This Zuko man was quite the opposite from his Uncle. Where one was loud and jovial, the other reserved and brash. But Katara could see it, just laying beneath the surface, that man with the tender heart. Of course it showed when he gave the coins to the peasant children who begged for alms, and helped the poor vegetable merchant pick up his goods from the boulevard when his cart was overturned. It was those simple acts of kindness that were so rare these days especially from one of his class.

The more time she spent with this Prince, the more she admired him, cared for him, wept for him. Iroh had only told bits and pieces of his childhood- having lost his mother around the same age Katara had lost hers, the distant father which she too shared although the reasons were entirely different. The Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father, cared not for the boy. He had not been expected to survive the first year, and to everyone's surprise when his second, then third, birthday rolled around the nation celebrated but the Father did not. No one could be certain why the animosity against his eldest child- and a boy at that!

Katara brushed it off with a flick of her wrist, "Bah! You will only be stronger ruler because of it."

It was simple words like this that put Zuko at ease. As though his upbringing meant nothing. He was just a man. And spending more time with her, he realized she was not like the courtesans he had known growing up. She was not about power or fame, well perhaps a little since she loved to surround herself with the great artists and minds of the city. She was just a simple woman loving life and bringing him out of the protective shell he encapsulated himself in so long ago. With each layer stripped back, he found that he was uncomfortable on the nights when she was "away" only to return a day, a week, later. Zuko tried to bite back the thought of what she was doing, knowing what she was.

"Sweet prince," she began, stripping out the pins from her hair, after arriving in Iroh's home following a nearly two week absence. "Men come to me for companionship and for a brief moment I give them that. I give them light in the dullness of their existence. They want me to challenge them and I do. And despite what you may think, I am a picky lady and only someone," she swirled her hand in the air as she chose the right word, "worthy of me may have me in that manner. Is that why you worry so?"

Zuko was desperate to not admit that he had worried. He was getting worried of how possessive he should feel over someone like her. But she had become his friend and that was rare in his world.

oooOOOooo

Zuko contemplated the cards in his hand. Katara insisted on teaching him pharaoh before the next gathering at Lady Bei Fong's. "I won't have you lose my money again," she had teased earlier.

"Tell me of your Uncle," Katara asked, sipping from her wine glass. "He does not speak a thing about himself."

She watched as Zuko struggled with the words as he struggled with the cards, weighing what words would be spoken. "He was supposed to be Fire Lord," he finally began, laying down his hand. "He was the first born to my grandfather, the Fire Lord Azulon, but his mother was a believer in the Old Faith and when she died, Fire Lord Azulon remarried. His new wife was of the New Faith; my uncle's lineage to the crown was removed. He became the bastard son and ineligible to be Fire Lord. My father, however, was born of the New Faith and well... His mother, my grandmother, helped him gain a crown that never should have belonged to him."

Katara was amazed by such a travesty. Of course in her lands, there had only been one faith for so long that no one knew any different. The first born son always got the title upon his father's death. That had always been, and always would be. The Fire Nationals were different in so many ways. They were so quick to dissolve their pasts for the trend of the moment, it seemed. "Did he have no one to fight for his place?"

"When Fire Lord Azulon died, Uncle was away at battle," Zuko stared out the window as the city rolled past them. His brow furrowed. "As a proper man, he was part of the army and did great things for our nation until his son died and he went mad and became the man he is today." His words felt so simple yet Katara felt there was more. She moved to speak further instead Zuko changed the subject, "How did you meet him?"

"Who?"

"My Uncle."

"Oh, that," Katara chitttered, sipping her wine. "We met in the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes shot up. "You've been there?"

"Well of course I have," she took another long swallow of the ruby liquid. "You've heard of the artist Piandao, yes?" From the way Zuko looked at her, as though he had seen her before, Katara laughed. "I presume you've seen his works? Well let's say I was his muse for some time."

Katara remembered it all so clearly. Though at times she wished she could forget.

oooOOOooo

Three years earlier….

It had been six months since her mother's death at the hands of the plague that spread across the land. Her father, the Chief of the South Pole, had been gone to war fighting with the Earth Kingdom over a parcel of land that would be divided between the two nations taking her elder brother, Sokka, with him. With her mother's passing, it was her grandmother's duty to negotiate the marriage upon her sixteenth year. "A girl like her should not be forced to live like a peasant. She is bright and attractive and to reduce her to this life would be an atrocity," her grandmother had argued with the matchmaker in their village. "The girl's father is gone too and who knows if he will return alive to us. It is best if she leaves."

The mother's of the other girls silently reveled. With most of their men away at one of the many skirmishes in their region, one less woman in the village allowed more options for the eligible girls.

A simple letter was written to an old friend in the North, an agreement made, and a granddaughter offered. Though her family was high of rank in their own lands, compared to the capital in the North Pole where she was headed, she was no better than the chamber girls who attended the royals. But she was polished like a precious gemstone, yet taught the things a "proper" girl would never be taught- like how tease a man's intellect as well as his loins. She was a quick study and soon enough a ball was held. Only few knew of the true reason for it and, using her charm and grace, an offer was made.

Gran Gran was brushing her hair when she told Katara of the bid. "He is an ambassador of the Fire Nation. And a handsome man, if I must say. His name is Zhao."

She remembered the man- tall, huskily built, with whiskers that tickled on her delicate flesh. It had been at the Summer Solstice celebration that he took what she gave.

His home was beautiful, given to him as a gift from Chief Arnook as means of good relations between their two lands. In her room she found gowns and jewels made especially for her. Zhao lifted one of the pearl encrusted necklaces and placed it around her neck, "I knew this would be perfect on you." He is too kind and Katara smiled sweetly for him. She knows this game. Gran Gran taught her well. She had spent weeks flirting coyly with the man, whipping him into a frenzy of things he cannot have until she allowed it.

His hand swept away the curls from her shoulders and placed an intimate kiss on her neck. His gaze never left hers through the mirror they stood before. Her pulse raced as his hands spread across her stomacher, slowly loosening the ties of her stays so that he could caress her breasts. "Please," he had begged, "I need you." His kisses were like lightening on her skin as she felt herself be pushed back towards the bed. Zhao's hands followed the length of her hosed leg, under her gown and stays, reaching for her most intimate place. There was desperation to his kisses. "I want you. Please." More hands fumbled opening his breeches then climbing on top of her. She felt as though she was being torn apart while he panted and sweated above her until he whimpered and convulsed finally rolling away from her. Katara blinked back the tears, feeling the stickiness between her legs. She felt shaky all over. Did that really just happen? Surely it must be better than that! Gran Gran had promised her.

And it was. Zhao had taught her magical things in private. But he had been a jealous man with a temper not fit for one to keep a lady like herself. She was flaunted on his arm but the sips of fire whiskey did nothing to curb his outbursts when she spoke to other men in public as was her nature to do. It was when he raised his fists to her that she was done with him. She had been wise in keeping the coins given to her, as Gran Gran had taught her, and while he was away to his work, she packed her belongings and visited a new found friend.

Piandao, a former soldier of their nation's army, was now the most sought after painter in the land. She allowed him to eternalize her curves, her smile, her presence, on canvas. It was arousing posing for him. The way he intently stared at her body then devoured the paints and attacks the canvas. She can't imagine how the man can stare at her body and not desire her. But it was his subtle requests to dress her in boy's clothing and even to go as far as chopping off her locks and it is when she learns how to satisfy his desires for the same sex that she discovers his interests lay elsewhere. When a young man of the Earth Kingdom, a soulful apprentice, showed on his door step that she learns what he truly is. What little there was of their bed play, the young man was included more and more pushing Katara slowly to the side. Watching the two men love each other, while arousing, Katara was dismayed that she should be removed so easily.

A year had gone by after their companion's arrival, when Piandao solemnly made his announcement to her over a cup of tea. "I cannot continue this. You are a woman and should be treated as such. It was wrong of me to keep you and to treat you as I have. I have a reputation to uphold and my preference for partners is frowned upon by many in my land and I thought perhaps with you I might change. I have a friend. You remember General Iroh?"

Katara nodded. Of course she remembered the sweet old man. He and Piandao would spend hours debating and drinking and playing chess. Between the two, she picked up Fireish at a quick pace.

Iroh lived outside the capitol city of the Fire Nation. Katara had offered herself to him, as she assumed that is why he had taken her in. She was still too young to have established herself in this new land as was typical for one in her position. A woman would set up her own household and staff to maintain connections with those in power. But he declined, simply preferring to fill the void of her father's absence.

However, he had a young assistant that warmed her bed for a time until Iroh announced that they would travel to the great city of Ba Sing Se. It was there, in this City of Enlightenment, that she met her friends in arms- the poets, the playwrights, artists, and debaters. She savored them like an exquisite wine.

She was happy here. She could do as she pleased and it suited her fine.

oooOOOooo

How all of that managed to spill from her lips and Zuko to hardly bat an eye was beyond Katara's comprehension. She had hardly spoken of this anyone, not even to Iroh. Yet as he stared at her from across the table, his face was unreadable, a stoic mask. "I knew Admiral Zhao."

Katara nearly choked on the confection in her mouth. Her face felt ashen. He knew him? And after all the awful and private things she spoke of. She had never felt embarrassed for what she had done before. Why now?

"If it makes you feel any better," he laid down his hand, finally winning, "he died. Drowned. Good riddance. The man was a prick." He downed the rest of his wine and with those sultry gold eyes inquired, "Shall I deal us another hand?"

Toasting to her companion, Katara agreed. Oh indeed, she enjoyed this man!

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this over here for old times sake. In the process, I am cleaning it up so it will vary slightly from the ff.net version. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
